


Farah makes the most of the night

by Badwlf7



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), modern warfare
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwlf7/pseuds/Badwlf7
Summary: Shamless smut about Farah and Alex fucking, there's a tragic lack of content for her so I had to write it myself
Relationships: Alex (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare)/Farah Karim
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Farah Karim leaned up against the wall of the make shift bar room her and the team had set up for the celebration. After a rousing speech from Captain price about how they’d all contributed to saving the world from a nuclear war, Captain himself had tapped a keg the SAS had source from god knows where. After that the various operators either began to party or sat down and drank quietly exhausted from their missions.

Farah who didn’t drink simply waited on the wall, she didn’t feel like she fit in with the group. The SAS men and the various mercenaries partied the night away, while the one freedom fighter would have a country to watch over tomorrow. She watched Alex who was in the middle of arm wrestling the man she knew only as Ghost. Alex winced as Ghost pinned his arm down and the room gave a low cheer as he lost. Alex stood gave a half ass bow and walked over to get another drink. She caught his eye as he filled his canteen with beer, she smiled nervously as he walked up to her.  
“I forgot you don’t drink, we should’ve gotten something for you…soda or something I dunno.” He scratched his head embarrassed.  
Farah shook her head. “I’m happy to celebrate with you and the team, I don’t need refreshments to do that.”  
“As always Commander you are right.” He grinned knowing Farah hated it when he called her that.  
She laughed it off. “You’ve been a great friend Alex, to me and to Urzikstan”  
Alex took a gulp of beer. “I had always hoped to be more than just your friend.”  
Farah was taken a back her jaw dropping for a second before she quickly shut it and returned to her stoic nature. “Uh…”  
Alex raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t worry, if you don’t feel the same way I—”  
“I do feel the same way Alex.” Farah interrupted.  
He rested his hands on his plate carrier. “Oh…great.” He said with a smile, they both kept silent long enough for the noise of the room to take over. Finally Alex spoke again. “So this is where I’d ask you out on a date, but even with the Zakhaev dead I don’t think either of us will have much free time ahead of us.”  
Farah gave a sad smile. “I suppose not.”  
Alex scratched his head again. “So I don’t know where that leaves us…” 

Farah wished she had drank after all. “That leaves us with tonight Alex.” She took a quick glance around the room to see everyone involved in various conversation and revelry, mustered up her courage and took Alex by the hand leading him out the small metal door and out into the rest of the base. It was a cold dark night in Verdansk and on their small secured outpost lit by the glow of the perimeter flood lights and the odd burn barrel. It was a short but cold walk to Farah’s room, which was merely a shipping container with a door. Perks of being commander she didn’t have to share it with anyone so the tiny room with an ancient metal frame twin bed and the wooden desk strewn with weapon parts was all hers.  
“Nice place I—”  
Farah shoved him against the wall and went up on her tip toes to kiss him eagerly, hungrily, enjoying the new sensation of a lover’s lips against hers. Enjoying the feeling of his roaming hands as they kissed back and forth. Farah broke first wanting to get beneath his plate carrier. “It would probably be easier without our kit on.”  
Alex nodded and immediately tossed his carrier off his shirt following it, he watched Farah who was more careful than he was unclipping her armor and placing it near the foot of her bed leaving her brown button down and well worn uniform top on. He grinned as she placed her hands on his chest and idly kissed his neck. “This isn’t exactly even.”  
Farah pulled back “Hmm?”  
He reached up and began to unfasten her shirt stopping when her hands grabbed his. “Is this okay?”  
She nodded. “I…just let me.”  
Alex could see the nervousness on her face, he stopped himself from asking why.  
Farah quickly unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it onto the bed leaving her in uniform pants and a sports bra. She smiled at Alex who was watching with focused eyes as she took off her bra and tossed it onto the bed. Lastly she undid her boots and slid out of her pants and underwear in one swift motion. She stood naked in front of Alex who judging by the bulge in his pants was enjoying the view. Farah stepped close to him but he held up his hand. 

“Let me look at you?”  
She crossed her arms over her chest but nodded and stepped back.  
Alex couldn’t help but slide a hand down his pants as he took her in, years of war had toned her body and given her various scars, he felt himself throb all the same. “Fuck you’re gorgeous.” 

Farah giggled, and stepped forward no longer wanting to wait and tore down Alex’s pants her breath catching in her stomach as she gripped his throbbing cock. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”  
Alex raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what she meant but he immediately gasped as she closed her mouth around his cock and began to bob up and down. He looked down at her toned shoulders and rear as she knelt on the floor. He had to bite his lip as she licked his tip back and forth. “Fuck…”  
Farah worked on his cock as she absent mindedly played with her self, her rough hands gently caressing her clit and lips. She couldn’t take it any longer. She stood and whispered into his ear while playing with his cock. “I need you to do this exactly as I say.”  
Alex tried to focus on something but how well she was tugging on his cock. “Yes Ma’am.”  
“I’m going to bend over for you, I need you to hold my hands behind my back when you fuck me.” Farah instructed, using words she never thought she would.  
Alex throbbed at the idea alone and watched intently as Farah walked the short distance to her bunk and did as she said. He was beside himself with desire. He walked up behind her as she bent over for him and gripped both her wrists with one hand. “Can I spank you?”  
Farah had never considered it but as she felt his calloused and rough hands caress her butt she nodded. “Yes Alex.”  
He gripped her wrists and brought his hand down on her muscled ass, gently at first till she nodded again then hard enough for the room to fill with a loud smack and a whimper from Farah. “Is that okay?”  
“More.”  
He happily obeyed as his cock continued to throb over her bare ass. “Ready?”  
“Fuck me Alex.” She braced herself as she felt the tip of his cock at her soaked pussy.  
Alex slid in slowly inch by inch unintentionally squeezing her wrists in his grip as he lost himself in the feeling of her warm and tight pussy. “Fuuuck….”  
Farah moaned into the bed as he pushed deeper than she was accustomed to, bracing her hips against his as he slowly thrust in and out. “H-harder…” She whispered.  
Alex was lost in pleasure. “What?”  
She moaned against her sheets. “Harder!”  
He nodded and began to fuck her rougher and rougher  
She arched her back by pulling against Alex’s firm grip on her wrists and lost herself in the feeling of his cock pounding her deep. She felt an orgasm build and build, till she gasped as he brought his hand hard down on her ass. The orgasm erupted in her making her collapse on the bed in a sweat, moaning though the sheets as he continued to fuck her. 

“I’m…I’m going to…” Alex groaned and squeezed her wrists as his cock throbbed for a final time and began to spurt burst after burst of cum deep into her shaking pussy. He felt like he was high as he caught his breath and pulled out of her leaving a trail of cum that began to leak out of her. Alex couldn’t form words but he gently caressed her lower back and carefully collapsed next to her his legs leaning off the bed.  
Farah enjoyed the ebbing pleasure coursing through her, even the warm cum dripping down her legs made her ache with lust. She didn’t mean to swat his hand away when she felt him touch her shoulder. “Sorry.”  
“Hey it’s totally fine you have nothing to apologize for.” Alex still on his head high caught his breath.  
“I—that was amazing Alex.” Farah rolled over wet with sweat and rubbed her eyes.  
Alex watched her, not sure if it was sweat or tears on her face. “Are you okay?”  
She finished wiping off her face and nodded forcing a smile. “Yes…I’m great.”  
“Farah…”  
She shook her head. “Like I said…we have tonight.” She smiled again, this time genuinely as moved to straddle Alex sitting low enough to feel him stir again between his legs. “I want to make the most of it.” She said before kissing him deep.


	2. R&R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a little carried away with this one, formatting is janky because i just needed it to not be a wall of text on here, and i'm sure there's typos but it's still 100% shameless smut...oh and if anyone reading this ever does have zip cuffs dont use them in bed they're really hard on your wrists and bad for bondage.

Farah tossed her kit on the floor next to her bed, the long sweltering day had left her uniform under her kit soaked with sweat and stuck to her skin. She peeled off her uniform top and slumped onto her bunk exhausted. Even as she leaned against the wall behind her bed at an awkward angle she felt her self being lulled to sleep. Farah fought it, leaning forward and taking a deep breath. She’d been on such a long operation, a few days that had blurred together, that she hadn’t slept at all. Her head buzzed with the lack of sleep, she took a deep breath and tried to focus on what she needed to do. Shower at the very least, clean her rifle next, then sleep. A lot of sleep. 

While she hadn’t been in touch with her second in command, from what she’d heard the rebels were doing their best in Urzikstan. Without her. Not that she hadn’t been busy with Captain Price and the other operators, she knew she was needed and doing the right thing by fighting in Verdansk. She held her head in her hands and noticed her boots had gotten blood on them at some point during the Operation. Farah groaned as she realized she’d have to do laundry at some point as well. She took a deep breath. Shower first, laundry later. Slowly as if she was already half asleep she unlaced her boots tossed them off then peeled off her socks which were the cleanest part of her uniform. She quickly found her shower shoes and slipped them on before slipping on a non sweat soaked uniform shirt. She grabbed her towel and shower bag before slowly shuffling out the door. 

The mid day heat was in full effect making her sweat again before she could make it across the small court yard of their base of operations. The shower facility was as ramshackle as they come. A square of shipping containers with a plywood roof with 50 gallon drums sitting on the roof full of water warmed by the sun, draining into plastic hoses with makeshift shower heads with an on an off valve. The shower room itself was shielded from the outside but the inside offered no privacy. Farah was used to it and much preferred it to the weekly hosing down she got during her time in Barkov’s prison camp. Quickly she peeled off the rest of her clothes and left them on the only bench in the room. 

Farah was naked but with the coating of sweat and dirt on her skin she didn’t feel like it, she turned the nozzle on the makeshift shower head from off to on and was immediately doused in luke warm water cascading off her head down her shoulders running down to her hips. With her eyes closed she almost felt like falling sleeping, the water running over her body lulling her into a peaceful state.  
“Hey Commander, I was wondering where you were.”  
Farah immediately regained her bearing and turned off the water. “Iskra, long time no see.” She averted her eyes as her sister in arms began to undress in a hurry, Farah spurted some body wash into her hands and began to clean herself.  
“Well command has been keeping us busy…we’re due for some R&R actually, they said Nikolai and his squad will be running ops for the next few days.” Iskra took the shower head across from Farah giving her a glance that she couldn’t see. Even in her sleep deprived and soap covered state Farah made Iskra’s eyes linger. 

Farah tried to put the roster together in her sleep deprived mind, if Nikolai’s squad was taking over that meant that Alex would be back from rotation for a few days as well. She quickly turned on the water to quench the blush rushing across her body at the thought. She leaned her head back out of the water washing the soap off her lean chest. “I could use a day off.” She hung her head and put it under the water.  
“You and me both.” Iskra lathered herself in soap. “Speaking of…Alex’s squad is off rotation as well now, what’s going on between you two?”  
Farah froze. “Between us?”  
“No disrespect Commander but my bunk and yours share a wall…” Iskra glanced over her shoulder and saw Farah turn a bright red, she turned and held up her hands. “Commander, if anyone deserves some fun its you two…sounded like a lot of fun.”  
Farah was frozen with embarrassment, she forced a response as the water from her showered mercifully got colder. “It was…”  
Iskra smirked turning around trying not to imagine much further. “So are you and him an item? There’s not a lot of options around here, rumor has it Ghost never actually takes off that mask so that’s a hard no.”  
“An item?” Farah tried to wash off the last of the body wash as fast as she could.  
“Is he yours…or do you mind sharing a little?” Iskra turned and rung out her long black hair letting Commander Farah get long look.  
Farah blushed again, but felt a pang of jealously. “Alex is mine.” She didn’t realize she was glaring when she said it.  
Iskra smiled a little frightened of how fiercely Farah claimed him. “Say no more Commander, guess I’ll have to find my own.” 

Farah nodded and walked over to the bench to dry herself off with her towel and get dressed. Tying one of her head bands in place over her wet hair she’d have to braid later. She didn’t quite know what to think of Iskra and her advances, she’d hardly ever considered sex with Alex before it happened. Sex with Iskra and Alex, seemed like an entirely foreign concept. However every time her mind brought up the idea of Iskra pursuing Alex her jaw clenched a little. She arrived at her room without even realizing it, she shut the door behind her and locked it immediately pulling off her clothes to let herself dry off the rest of the way as her quick exit from the shower facility left her skin wet. 

As soon as she sat down she felt the weight of her sleep deprivation again, she slumped backwards in her bunk her bare back touching the cold metal walls of her room. Farah summoned what little energy she had to turn on the small fan near her bed and slumped back exhausted. The fan pushed the warm air in the room against her wet skin cooling her off. Can’t sleep, need to clean my rifle and do laundry. She dragged her rough hands down her stomach trying to summon the will to sit up and get on with her day. Alex is mine her own voice echoed in her head, her fingers traced her hips as she remembered the night her and Alex had shared. 

She felt her stomach sink, suddenly the room as freezing as her mind dared her to slide her hands lower. Farah felt lower through her bush till she felt a wetness that had nothing to do with the shower. Her teeth clenched as she she focused on the memory of Alex’s cock sliding deep inside her, her other hand’s nails began to dig into the sheets of her bed as she tensed and rubbed her clit back and forth. Her body clenched as she tried to remember the feeling of his load dripping down her legs. Farah’s breath caught in her throat as she came unable to stop herself from letting out a singular sharp moan. Her hand covered her mouth in embarrassment as she caught her breath, the endorphins and memories of Alex slowly overwhelmed her desire to stay awake. She fell fast asleep with her fingers still slick and her mind dreaming of Alex’s loads filling her that night they’d shared.  
I  
Alex hopped out of the Blackhawk with his squad and immediately the bird set off again, the pilot had been nice enough to drop them off at the compound rather than making them walk back from the airfield. His beard had grown longer during his op he’d barely had time to think let alone shave. He turned to his squad as they crossed through the guarded gates of the compound. “We’ve got 48 hours, rest up and relax.” He immediately headed for his room, another small shipping container with a makeshift door cut into the side.

He took off his armor and laid down his weapon, unlike Farah he’d managed to grab some sleep on the ride back to base. He felt frazzled, a few days spent on edge and now with forty eight hours of complete nothingness out in front of him he almost didn’t know what to do. A knock on the door made him snap out of his own head. He undid the latch and opened it and smiled as he saw Farah standing there. “Hey Commander, is something up?”  
Farah smiled sheepishly. “No, Laswell is busy organizing things and Nikolai and Price have everything handled.”  
He smiled. “So this is a social call?” 

She rolled her eyes and stood up on the tips of her boots. “Don’t make me jump you right here.” She whispered into his ear. “Meet me in my room in fifteen minutes…” She took a good look at the devilish grin Alex had on and turned on her heel as she sauntered back across the compound to her room. Farah let herself fall against the door as she shut it with a soft thunk, her mind and body giddy with anticipation. She hadn’t ever felt such a rush of love and lust. Her smirk widened as she paced the room waiting for Alex, she kicked off her boots and quickly tore off what clothes she’d put on to see Alex.

Farah paced again naked on the springy plywood floor of the shipping container room. She looked at her gear beneath her bed, a pair of zip cuffs hanging out of one of the small velcro pouches on the armor. The many times she’d been restrained with similar cuffs fearing for her life briefly took her off her stride. Then an idea formed in her mind. Farah wanted to think of something different anytime she saw a pair of zip cuffs. Alex knocked on the door just in time, Farah hid her naked body behind the door as she opened it to make sure it wasn’t someone else.  
“Commander,” Alex greeted her with still soaked hair fresh from the shower facility.  
“Quickly.” Farah motioned him in with a jerk of her head.  
Alex’s eyebrows raised as he realized Farah was naked and ready for him. “Glad to see I wasn’t the only one dying for more.”  
Farah draped her arms on his shoulders, guiding his head down to hers so she could kiss him. “I’ve been wanting more ever since you left that morning.” She kissed him idly as they stumbled backwards against the wall and her hand sliding down into his pants and taking what she wanted.  
His breath shuddered as she gripped his cock giving it needy and urgent strokes, he quickly undid his pants and kicked off his shower shoes. Alex grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him, his throbbing cock pressing into her toned stomach. He ran a hand up her bare back past her neck and took a gentle hold of her braid angling her head so he could kiss her neck. She moaned into his chest as he grabbed a hold of her ass with his free hand.  
She felt him throbbing against her abs, she rocked on the balls of her feet pressing his cock and body against hers. “I want to try something.” 

Alex’s hand tightened on her braid. “Me too.” He quickly side stepped her pressing her up against the metal wall before guiding her hips back with his free hand. “I can’t resist it.” He gave her a swift spank before taking hold of his cock and rubbing her soaked entrance with it. “Ready?”  
She moaned through her teeth trying to keep quiet given her neighbors new found appreciation. “Yes.” She felt his cock push in and she shoved the back of her hand into her mouth to muffle her moans. Even after the night they’d spent together his cock still stretched her enough to make her legs quiver. Farah braced herself against the wall with one arm and rubbed her clit with the other hand. She gave a hushed whimper. “Fuck me…”  
Alex let go of her braid and dug his fingers into her ass cheeks spreading them as he picked up pace with his thrust. “I don’t know how long i’m going to last like this…” He said, his face concentrated and his breath coming in faster and faster panting.  
“Fill me then.” She felt her lower back tighten in anticipation of his throbbing hot load. “We’ve got time for more…”  
He had already lost control the moment Farah asked him to fill her. He unintentionally grabbed a handful of her braid and bucked his hips forcing his cock deep inside her as he groaned to a finish. Filling her with a built up load. “FUCK.” He said loud enough that Iskra and the other neighbors would hear loud and clear. His legs went weak and he stumbled back his cock sliding out of Farah’s deeply filled pussy. 

Farah shivered as she felt the warmth in her pussy, she rubbed the lips as they slowly slicked with the cum leaking out. “Hope there’s more where that came from.” She turned and got down on her knees looking up at him as she worked her clit with his load on her fingers. Alex steadied himself and walked up to her. Immediately she took his cock in her mouth tasting a mix of his cum and hers on his pulsing shaft. She licked back and forth on the tip in her mouth before gently trying to see how deep she could get it in her mouth. Farah gagged and pulled his cock out of her mouth happy to see it dripping with spit onto her chest. 

“Keep doing that.” Alex said closing his eyes as she gently held his balls and licked up and down on his cock.  
Farah pumped his cock against her tongue before standing up with her pussy soaked again at what was to come. “Now for my idea.” She left him wondering as she pulled the zip cuffs off her armor and slipped them onto her wrists pulling them tight with her teeth. She smiled at Alex who was watching while slowly stroking himself. Farah turned her back against the wall of the room, raising her hands above her she hooked the zip cuffs on a small metal hook that was used to secure cargo when the shipping container was used for its intended purpose. 

She smiled at Alex. “Take me like this.” She smiled back as Alex walked up to her quickly grabbing her hips before lifting her up and holding her up by her thighs swiftly guiding his cock deep inside her in one motion making her burry her head in the crook of his neck. Farah had nearly cum when he had fucked her against the wall but as she took his rough and hard thrusts against the wall, as she strained against the cuffs that held her to the wall and moaned into his chest she felt herself beginning to cum harder than she ever had in her life. She tensed in her restraints and pulled Alex into her with her legs wrapped around his hips. Forcing herself to keep her mouth shut she moaned through clenched teeth against Alex’s chest as she came shaking and twitching as she did. Alex moaned as he felt her pussy tighten against his cock his hands squeezing her ass as he held her up against the wall. She’d already made him cum once and he could feel another load building already. He slowed down his thrusts and took a deep breath. Farah felt him slow as she came to from her orgasm. “Alex don’t slow, fuck me till you cum again.”  
“What?” Alex didn’t believe his ears. 

“Don’t slow down.” Farah said feeling another orgasm beginning in her core. “Fuck me till you cum in my—” Her words were cut off by Alex slamming his cock inside her causing her to moan. He’d understood her the second time and now was fucking her as hard as he could causing her to slam into the wall every other thrust filling her with his throbbing cock. She felt the building peak and had to stifle another cry of pleasure as she shook with another orgasm. Alex was right behind her her tightening and twitching pussy setting him off and clenching every last drop of cum from his pulsing cock. He managed to stifle his moan as he came this time, he slumped against her as they both breathed heavily, his slowly softening cock still deep in side her cum filled pussy. “Holy shit Farah.” Alex laughed giddily.  
Farah’s post orgasmic bliss was interrupted by the feeling of tears on her face she quickly unwrapped her legs from Alex’s hips and maneuvered her cuffed wrists off the hook so she could wipe off her face. “‘Holy shit’ indeed.” She laughed it off walking wobbly towards her bunk feeling Alex’s second load slide down her legs. Alex wobbled over and sat down next to her putting an arm around her and his lips on her head.


	3. Later that same day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure where I'm going with this story just adding to it as they come, the smut is as shameless as the lack of editing, format, and proof reading

Farah felt her whole body tense as she rode Alex’s cock, she tried to not make a sound but as she came she let out small moan between clenched teeth. She collapsed forward slumping against his chest that was slick with both their sweat, they’d spent the past few hours fucking and as a result the small room was almost damp with the moisture they’d made. Farah huffed and tried to slow her pounding heart as she rested against Alex’s chest. Her eyes focused on the scratches she’d unintentionally inflicted on his pecs. “Sorry about that.” She was taking slow long deliberate breath’s to calm her pounding heart, the cloud of pleasure that filled her body hadn’t dissipated yet. 

Alex beamed with happiness trying to commit every moment Farah had spent riding his cock to memory. “Don’t apologize, I could watch you do that all day.”   
She huffed happily. “I wish I could do it all day.” As her pleasure ebbed she felt the beginnings of soreness in her hips and deep in her freshly fucked pussy. She reached down and blindly felt for his cock, she’d begged Alex to fill her every time he’d said he was close and she’d made sure he didn’t have a moment’s rest. So the result was a creamy mess of wetness and cum that he’d fucked into her pussy. “How many more do you think you’ve got in you?” 

He gave a mischievous grin. “How many more do you think you could take?”   
Farah laughed as she lifted her sore body off him and slid down lower taking his cock in her hands. “So confident,”   
Alex looked down at her and felt himself throb in her grip. “Well if you like I’m sure I could give you another load.”   
Farah moved her braid off behind her shoulders and gave his cock a few pumps with her hand. “Don’t give me this one…let me take it.” She took his cock in her mouth and began to lick it clean, smugly smiling on his cock when he began to tense in pleasure. Farah had never tasted herself before but the mix of Alex’s cum and hers that had dripped down his cock made her want to ride him till she collapsed again. She felt Alex’s breath shudder. “Well Alex, how much more do you have to give?”   
Alex grinned and tried to concentrate as she sucked his cock clean, her tanned shoulders and black braided hair moving over his hips as he throbbed in her mouth. He groaned and reached down to grab her head, pulling her mouth free from his cock. “Kneel for me?” 

She gave a curious lustful look and nodded carefully getting off the bunk with every muscle sore from their escapade. She knelt on the plywood floor as Alex sat up on the edge of the bunk in front of her, cock dripping precum that she leaned forward to taste, instead Alex put a hand on her shoulder and held her in place on her knees. Farah looked at him with wondering eyes. “I thought you liked it?”   
“Oh I do, you almost sucked me dry.” Alex explained as he looked over her lean body and began to stroke his cock. “I just w-wanted to” He tensed and stroked faster, “finish like this.” He groaned as he reached his breaking point, his cock convulsing in his hand sending his load through the air coating Farah. The first two spurts landed square in her face, the next three shot lower and lower coating her neck and cleavage. 

Farah was shocked at the force his load had hit her with, she opened her mouth to speak but the cum had dripped off her lips and into her mouth. “Not exactly as I’d intended,” she licked her lips clean and wiped off her face. “But I like it.” She straddled him on the bunk.   
Alex reached up and squeezed her firm tits his hands smearing the cum he’d coated her with into her skin.   
She felt his cock between her thighs and pushed it inside her even as it was beginning to go limp. “The next one will go here.” She felt one last spurt from his cock as her pussy clenched around it’s oversensitive tip.   
He reached down and gave her ass a firm squeeze. “Give me five minutes.”


	4. CIA Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this shockingly fast if I'm being honest, it continues to be shameless smut but with a little plot thrown in. Thanks for the views and comments, glad I'm not the only Farah fan!

Laswell picked up the ringing satellite phone and waited for the confirmation word. “What is it this time, you old bastard.” She walked out of the command tent and leaned against the support. The setting sun in Verdansk gave her a bit of warmth to her cold day.

“We’ve got a problem, two assets got discovered that were supposed to rendezvous with a ruskie arms dealer who supplies half of the middle block, and your old friend Hadir.” The gruff voice on the phone explained.

“Rendezvous with or assassinate?”

“A little bit of column A a little of column B, the idea was to get the information out of him with a few bribes…then using a GPS transponder embedded in the cash blow his private plane out of the sky.”

Kate Laswell. “ _Rude_ , but not impossible, why call me?”

“After our assets got made, Langley thinks its best to outsource the work, and since you run the world’s leading team of strays and people who are supposed to be dead, these guys would see them coming.”

She glanced out on the base and picked off Alex walking over to Farah’s room like he had every night they had spent on base. “That’s the trouble with strays, no one knows who they’re loyal too.”

“If you have any in mind, I’d need two, they’re supposed to pose as a rich couple who want to start their own arms business supplying terrorist groups in the EU.”

Laswell rolled her eyes as the door to Farah’s room was quickly opened and Alex was pulled inside. “Well I’m not sure they’ll make great spies, but as far as the assassin and couple aspects I’ve got the perfect operatives.”

“Langley is footing the bill for this, so tell them to live it up, I need them in the Paris safe house by tonight.”

“I’ll let them know,” Laswell rolled her eyes out of jealousy.

“You always do come in clutch.”

“I learn from the best,” Laswell said before hanging up the phone. She walked the short distance form the command tent to the barracks area she was about to knock when she heard a muffled moan through the metal door. _They certainly don’t waste anytime do they?_ Laswell blushed and backed off the door posting up at a table in the center of the barracks area. She was content on waiting, but when the first thirty minutes passed and Alex still hadn’t reappeared she was beginning to get annoyed.

“Laswell, what brings you down to the slums?” Kyle sauntered up with his rifle and towel coming back from the showers.

“I need to talk to Alex and Farah.” Laswell rested her chin on her hand.

Kyle looked at Farah’s door and back at Laswell and chuckled. “You might as well knock, they don’t let up.”

“I’ve already been waiting thirty minutes, they have to come up for air sometime.” Laswell said.

Kyle made a face and shook his head. “Nah, trust me they don’t” He left Laswell and knocked on Isrka’s door.

_Fucking christ am I the only one not getting laid here?_ Laswell sighed and walked over to Farah’s door and gave three hard knocks. She could hear muffled swears and crashing around. The door opened just a crack, Farah was shielding her self with the door but Laswell could guess she was naked. “I need to talk to you and Alex.”

“A-alex isn’t here.” Farah tried to lie as her face turned bright red.

Laswell looked at her deadpanned. “ _Uh-huh_. I need both of you in the briefing room in ten minutes.”

Farah nodded and shut the door, she turned and looked at Alex who was sitting up on the bed hiding his erection with a t shirt. “ _I don’t think she bought that._ ”

Alex laughed. “Yeah I don’t think so, ten minutes she said?”

“Mhmm.” Farah could already see the mischievous grin forming on his face. “Think you can finish in time?”

Alex tossed the t shirt off his lap and slowly stroked his cock. “If you ask me to.”

Farah’s eyes fluttered as a pang of desire swelled in her. She walked over to him slowly leaned in, gave him a slow kiss while her hand slid up his thigh and gently grazed his cock. “Cum for me, Alex.” She kept her eyes locked with his as she got down on her knees and waited for him to finish. Farah always preferred him finishing deep inside her, but she knew Alex would always get particularly wound up covering her with his load instead. She sat back on her legs and teased him by grabbing her breasts and running her hands down her abs before beginning to gently rub her pussy. She let herself moan as she asked him again. “Cum for me Alex.” She could see his breath hitch in his stomach as he let out a stifled grunt, his cock throbbed and launched pulse after pulse of cum covering her from her abs to her neck. Farah shivered with desire. “I’m beginning to like that as much as you.” She looked him directly in the eyes as she wiped her cum covered abs and licked her fingers.

Alex laughed in orgasmic bliss. “Fuck…I’m gonna need ten minutes just to come down from that.

Farah smiled and licked her fingers again. “We probably shouldn’t keep Mrs. CIA waiting.” She grabbed a wash cloth and began to clean herself off and get dressed.

I

PARIS SAFE HOUSE:

Farah was envious of the ease at which Alex went along with the bizarre series of events, three hours ago she’d turned in her rifle to the arms room and boarded a cargo plane with Alex. She was assured she didn’t need to pack anything. She felt naked with out her weapon. To make matters more unnerving after Laswell had bid her farewell in Verdansk everyone else seemed to know who they were but she and Alex had never met anyone they were taking orders from. When they’d landed in France they were quickly ushered off the rainy runway to a waiting SUV, with still no words exchanged other than “Go there.”. When they had arrived at the safe house the driver had lead them to the door and keyed in a code and closed it behind them.

“Are they always this hands off?” She asked as they stood in the foyer of a modest house in the middle of Paris.

“Trust me, it’s actually better this way.” Alex noticed two manilla envelopes on the small table in the foyer. “I think these are for us.” He opened the first one and pulled out a french passport with Farah’s picture in it. The name was fake but it sounded real enough. He passed her the envelope and opened his. Along with the passport there was a wallet with cash and ID, various business cards and credit cards.

“Ah good you’re here.” A french man in a suit greeted them from the top of the stairs. “I’m Franco, your rooms are at the end of this hall.” He pointed behind him. “I was instructed to let you get settled in and changed before giving you the full briefing.” He looked them over quickly. “You lucky devils, it’s not often the CIA wants to foot the bill for these kind of operations.”

“What do you mean?” Farah asked worried.

He quickly walked down the stairs and leaned in close to them. “Your meant to make contact with your target at a resort in the Maldives.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “So we get to stay at a resort?”

“Quite a nice one,” Franco nodded. “You know arms dealers, when they aren’t selling death they know how to party.”

Farah still didn’t understand. “I thought this was an assassination.”

Franco waved her off. “Of course, but not everything has to be done with sniper rifles in rain soaked jungles. This’ll be much more fun.”

She nodded slowly guessing that her idea of fun was much different than his.

“Off you two go, get dressed in the clothes on your beds, your suitcases are already packed. Briefing will start in a thirty minutes, your flight leaves in three hours so there’s no time to waste.” Franco pushed them up the stairs before rushing off into the rest of the house.

“I was really hoping that would be the last flight we had to take.” Farah sighed as she reached the top of the steps.

Alex shrugged. “Something tells me our next flight won’t be in the back of a cargo plane.”

I

Farah played with the hem of her shirt as the SUV idled in the line for the airport departures. The clothes provided were all in the right size but after the fifth sundress she’d realized the person who’d chosen the clothes had never met her. Reluctantly she’d ditched her headband and pulled on the only pair of jeans provided and a black t shirt with a v neck that made her feel completely exposed. Alex had convinced her that she looked amazing and that she’d blend in perfectly but she was unconvinced. When the SUV finally pulled into the departure lane Franco turned around from the passenger seat and handed them two first class tickets. “Enjoy your vacation you two.”

Alex and Farah departed the SUV and quickly hefted their luggage through the rain and into the airport. Quickly they got their bearings and joined the line for security. “Do you ever have those ‘what the fuck am I doing here?’ moments?” Farah asked Alex as the shuffled forward in the line.

Alex nodded. “Yep this is up there.” He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, something they were not use to doing in public but their cover as a honeymooning couple gave them the perfect excuse to do. “Don’t worry you’ll love first class.”

I

They’d arrived early the next morning and groggily walked through the airport and were about to leave when Alex saw a waiting chauffeur with a placard with their cover identity’s name on it. “I think that’s for us.” They walked over and acted like they were expecting to be picked up. Farah had been aghast from the moment she’d stepped on the plane and saw no sign that it would let up. It had been the nicest flight, with the nicest food she’d ever eaten. She almost wished it had been a longer flight. The chauffeur took their bags and hefted them into another SUV, this one without the bullet proofing, and began to drive them to the resort. Alex watched the scenery roll by as Farah nodded off against him. Reluctantly due to the jet lag and exhaustion he slowly fell asleep as well. Only when the SUV came to a halt and the chauffeur got out did he wake up and realize they’d arrived at the resort. “Farah, time to go.” She was instantly awake and reaching for a rifle that wasn’t there. It took her a few moments to realize where she was. Alex tipped the chauffeur and took their bags up the short flight of steps and into the open air lobby. The early morning meant it was nearly deserted except for a receptionist trying her hardest not to look tired. “Hi, checking in please.”

The receptionist nodded. “Welcome! Name on the reservation?”

“Beach, Alex” He recited the alias he’d been given.

She looked at the computer in front of her. “Ah I see, congratulations on your wedding Mr and Mrs. Beach!”

The pair paused and looked at her bewildered but Alex smiled and gave a laugh. “Thank you, sorry we’re still a bit jet lagged.”

The receptionist nodded knowingly. “Well the honeymoon suite will certainly help you get rid of that.”

Alex smiled. “I’m sure it will.”

I

The honeymoon suite at the resort was the most lavish place Farah had ever seen, it was the size of the small house, and it was the lavishness that exposed it as a hotel room. It was situated along the beach that the hotel owned and was the largest out of the small gathering of bungalows. She’d walked around it twice after dropping her bags, there was an indoor outdoor living room, a small kitchen which was mainly there for the mini bar, the master bedroom with a king sized bed, and off the master bedroom was the master bath. While the rest of the house could masquerade as a real beach house the bathroom had given up every pretense of that act. The wood floors of the house turned to marble and along with a claw foot tub there was a large glass shower with more shower heads than Farah knew what to do with.

Alex came in to the bathroom and whistled. “They sure do know how to spend tax payer money huh?”

Farah nodded. “It is incredible.” She turned and hugged him. “I shouldn’t have said yes to this, my forces are fighting and dying and I’m here, on vacation?”

Alex returned the hug. “Hey we’re doing important work here, there’s more than one way to fight a war and this is our battle right now.”

Farah snorted. “Some battle,”

Alex kissed her forehead. “This is still an important mission, and while we wait to make contact with our target, we should take advantage of our good fortune.”

Farah took a deep breath into his shirt. “It’s very tempting, but I still feel guilty.”

“If any of the team had this chance they’d jump on it, it’d be a shame to let it go to waste.” Alex said trying to not ruin the moment by thinking of fucking Farah in the shower.

Farah shrugged. “It’s just weird to be without a weapon…it’s been years.” She walked back through the house and stood on the porch, the sun had begun to set and the waves crashing on the beach was something that she could watch endlessly.

“Wanna go for a swim?” Alex asked smiling from ear to ear.

Farah shook her head. “I’m not the biggest fan of water.”

Alex put his arms around her as she leaned against the railing. “I’d love to see you in a swim suit though.”

She turned around in his embrace and smiled up at him. She hopped up and perched herself on the railing leveling them off with each other. “Now that I might be able to do.” She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

I

Alex watched from the bed as Farah toweled her self off after her shower, he’d never seen her outside a combat zone. She looked almost out of place, the fierce look in her eyes never wavered, and the scars on her body gave her away as more than just a vacationer. “You should leave those off.” He suggest as she grabbed a pair of underwear off the counter.

“Oh yes?” Farah looked at him with a devious smile, he walked out to the bed her hair still damp from the shower. “Are you going to give me something else to wear then?”

Alex moved to the edge of the bed. “I think I have just the thing.”

Farah smiled and kissed him slowly reaching down to tug on his cock. “Someone’s ready.”

“Oh I am, but I want to take my time with this one.” Alex guided her onto the bed. “Lay down for me.” When she was laying down on the bed he quickly went the bathroom and grabbed some lotion from the counter.

Farah waited on bated breath. “What are you up too?” She felt him straddle her carefully, his cock resting between her ass cheeks as he rubbed lotion onto his hands.

He leaned in as he started to rub her shoulders with the lotion. “Just taking my time.” He whispered as she quietly groaned as he massaged her tight shoulders. He teased her by sliding a hand around her neck and carefully pressing his cock against her so she could feel him throb. She moaned and he could feel it in her throat. He went back to massaging her shoulders and slowly worked his way down her muscled back. “Liking it so far?”

Farah nodded and pushed her hips back against his cock. She could already feel herself getting wet out of anticipation.

He worked his hands on her lower back pressing it hard into the bed making her ass arch up against his cock. He almost didn’t want to hold back, he knew he could slide his cock inside and fill her full of with the load building in his cock. He grit his teeth and squeezed her ass with his hands. “God I want you.”

She looked back at him. “So take me.” She pushed her ass against his cock.

He grinned. “Not yet.” He slid backwards and began to rub her ass with lotion, being as fit as she was they were both firm which made him squeeze them even harder. He spread them and earned a moan that Farah stifled by moaning into the sheets. He could see her pussy glistening, waiting for his cock. He dragged his fingers down her back, down her thighs and slide them back up stopping right beside her pussy. He watched her shoulders tense as he slowly began to rub her lips back and forth, circling her clit. Before long her hands tensed gripping the sheets as he sped up. “Want me to fuck you?” When she muttered something in Arabic he knew he was on the right track, he slowed down his rubbing and began to play with her clit, circling it slowly making sure his fingers were soaked with her wetness before rubbing it back and forth. “Want me to fuck you?”

She moaned into the sheets again. “Fuck me Alex.”

He brought his hand down hard on her ass. “What was that?”

Farah shivered with desire she moved her hands back and grabbed her ass and spread it for him. “Fuck me.”

Alex couldn’t resist any longer, he took his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip back and forth on her pussy before sliding it all the way in side. He had to focus to keep himself from losing all control he moaned as her pussy seemed to quiver around his cock. He leaned forward on his elbows and began to fuck her as hard as he could take without exploding inside her.

Farah was already on the edge when he’d pushed his cock inside her her hands slid around on the bed sheet trying to brace herself as he fucked her into the bed. Reaching blindly she grabbed onto his arms squeezing them hard as she came. Without the close neighbors they had back on base she let herself moan loudly each wave of the orgasm causing her breath to hitch. She grabbed his arms again as he continued to fuck her.

He tried to concentrate on anything other than the wet sounds her pussy was making around his cock as he picked up the pace. He felt her grip tense and release again as she moaned. “Doing okay?” He groaned as he felt the first throb of cum building in his cock.

“Fuck me!” Farah said into the sheets and pushed her ass up letting his cock pound into her. Another orgasm was building causing her whole body to tense as she let out a guttural moan unable to think about anything else but the pleasure coursing through her body.

Alex had reached his breaking point, He slid forward and wrapped his arms around Farah’s shoulders carefully grabbing her neck as he slowed his thrusts. “I’m gonna cum.”

Farah was barely able to process the words but she nodded. “Cum for me Alex.” She felt him begin to throb and the last few thrusts pushed her over the edge. Farah buried her head in the sheets as she moaned loudly. Her pussy convulsing around his cock as it pumped spurt after spurt of hot cum into her. She felt him collapse onto her, his heavy breathing right in her ear as he enjoyed his orgasm. She could feel his load beginning to leak out of her as his stomach heaved against her. “You should take your time more often.” She wiped some sweat off her brow and moved to get out from under him.

Alex rolled off of her collapsing on the bed. “I think that would literally kill me.”

Farah leaned against him taking a moment to listen to his pounding heart. “Wouldn’t be a bad way to go.”

He laughed. “True.”

She reached down and rubbed some of the cum off her thigh and gave it a taste. “Can’t let that go to waste.” She slide down and gave his cock a few slow pumps earning the last few drops on the tip of his cock which she quickly licked off causing him to tense. “Think you’ve got another in you?”

Alex huffed still sweating. “In about thirty minutes.”

Farah ran a hand down his abs and up his cock and feigned disappointment. “But I want it now.” She smiled before beginning to suck his cock she bobbed up and down on it till he started to swear. “You alright?”

Alex caught his breath. “It’s just sensitive.”

“Good.” She kept sucking, focusing on his throbbing tip licking up any precum that happened to drip out. He slowly began to throb and she picked up the pace

“Farah…”

She wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and jerked it against her tongue. “I want you to cum Alex.” He convulsed as she licked back and forth on the tip of his cock she felt him throb hard and begin to cum into her mouth. She sucked him dry and waited for him to go limp before swallowing and crawling up to cuddle next to him. “Turns out it was much less than thirty minutes.”

Alex was still catching his breath and deep in a head high, the most he could muster was an exhausted “Uh-huh.”

Farah kissed his neck. “So how long do you think?”

Alex laughed. “Before I can fuck again or before I can cum again?”

“ _Both_.”

Alex stretched and wrapped an arm around Farah. “I’d say thirty minutes, then about forty five till I can cum…I don’t think I’ve ever cum twice that quickly.”

She felt more of his load leak out of her and her core ached for more. “Shamee I was just getting started.”

He kissed her lips and tasted a mix of sweat, his cum, and her pussy. With the whole night to themselves there was no doubt it would get messy anyways. “Well let’s see what we can do about that.” He moved himself over her and slid off the bed. He smiled at her before pulling her by the ankles to the edge of the bed and brushing his finger tips against her slick pussy. “I wonder if you’ll tire out before I do.”

Farah put her hands behind her head and grinned. “I think I’ve already won that.” 

“Oh I wouldn’t say that.” Alex watched her gasped when he slid two of his fingers inside her and began to massage her g spot. “Guess we’ll just have to see.”

Farah moaned and leaned back running her hands up her body stopping to squeeze her tits as he fingered her. “I love this vacation.”

I


End file.
